Glitches
Glitches are errors in a game that causes the player to have accessibility to things that are not supposed to happen. They are irregular parts of the gameplay that may or may not be patched, but are listed here. Note: Glitches with * mean that it has been reported to Zendesk (Ex: *(name of glitch) ) Unfixed Missing Cloud You know how members get to float on clouds? Well, sometimes in any place, a member is going up and down regularly. They are supposed to have a cloud, but it isn't there. This can be fixed by waiting a few moments for it to pop back below the wizard. Account Duplicator When you make a new account and connect it to a class, for some strange reason it copies data (gold, bounty points, nickname, name, look of character,etc.) from the last character you logged into before making it, thus overwriting data from the new account you made. However, some items won't be obtainable for the "identical twin" account due to the glitch if you don't pull it off correctly. Pet menu is also inaccessible. As always, membership still only applies to the primary "clone", so membership is not copied. So much uninvited house guests... For some reason, when you go to your house when you are in a loading process for loading players, they appear at your house for some reason. It is funny how they appear to be in you house, even if they are not. No support for foxes or bunnies, but still there For some reason, when you put on a hat in the wizard hat menu, then you quickly look at a wizard card and do a battle request, and they don't accept it, you will have the hat you put on and the fox or bunny won't kick you out of the area. Support for the Foxes within the bunnies' lounge! Looking for the steps in detail? Click here. Answered Questions But Never Shot This happens rarely, wizards answers there questions, they never shoot there shots. This glitch has caused many players to refresh and leave the game. This is questionable why it happens. Name-Change When a wizard logs in, they may find their wizard’s first name has randomly changed. This was first observed changing the name Alexandria to Bradley, but this glitch needs to be more heavily observed before a pattern of name-change can be proved or disproved. Benni, What weird eyes! When you complete the Skywatch quest, instead of regular eyes when Benni talks to you, she has nail eyes! Lazy pets Sometimes, pets will lag far behind you. It will be like they're being lazy and not following you. It's weird. *A "Hair Hat"? For some reason, if you wear any hat that covers your hair, and do a face expression, your hair and hat will fuse together. This glitch will soon be fixed possibly. Open Elevator When you click on the elevator at the Earth Tower, it makes you stop, then walk in. But right when you're about to enter the elevator, click away it will stay open. Multiple Keys When you go to the Earth Tower and battle the three groups of monsters, the last group might drop another Florian's Office Key Headless Allies Sometimes, loading the Wizard Watch too rapidly results in all of your friends' sprites to have no head, fair, face, eyes, or hat. They are simply headless. Hotbar Aberration Sometimes, the hotbar without the wooden-looking backing would appear with the Wizard Watch when just logging into the account. Exiting the Wizard Watch may also result in a second Wizard Watch tab below. Exiting that would bring your wizard to the overworld, and the glitch disappears. Being Out of My House? For some reason, you can go out of bounds in your house. This might be rare, and might only work on certain housing models. Leveled Up a Lot of Levels? After doing a team battle with Titan, when you win a normal battle, it seems that you get a lot of hearts when leveling up when already level 100, but it actually does nothing. Member Box Save When you login to prodigy, and you have membership in a few months from that time, those month's (or months') membership box(es) could still open. Daily Conjurer Players compatible with the Conjure Cubes feature sometimes log in daily to find an extra conjure cube with them. This can even sometimes happen in excessive amounts, like 5 free cubes every time you log in. Presentless Some old players on Prodigy are and will forever be unable to obtain Conjure Cubes. The Zendesk states that there's no known reason why. You Got The Wrong Dyno! A previous update caused a random glitch that turned all of the big skeletons in the Dyno Dig Museum into the skeletons of Terrosaur. It's crazy how Stampeeds can be bipedal and Pterrocks can fly with those measly arms... Transparent Map This glitch only occurs in the Earth Tower. Go to whatever floor you're on, and click the map. Then click any random area, but don't go there. Instead, click the X. The background of the map completely disappears! The icons on the map all lay on top of the background for the floor! This can be fixed by exiting your map. Stuck In A Door When internet connection gets rough, sometimes playing in the Academy Archives can be almost impossible! Whenever the player enter s a new room, they get stuck in the green transitioning panel and results in slow loading and/or stopping the game. Reloading the game makes you wait 59 more minutes to return to the Archives again. Premature Death During battles, sometimes when you use a computer that isn't of the latest model of its kind, clicking on a spell results in all entities, even your battle information, disappearing and no mathematics question appears. Nothing so far can be done of this. A quick remedy is to refresh and battle again. This annoys most players who have irritating WiFi or internet connection. Strong Enemies Whenever you do an attack with a spell cast bonus (even if you don't get the question right), the enemy (or enemies) will also use the spell cast bonus. This is very common. This glitch doesn't work in the arena. Strange.... Why Can't I See my Avatar? Sometimes if you are a member, when you log in and get placed into a world, your character does not appear. Instead, a strange peachy colored vertical line appears, completely covering your wizard. The peachy line consists of a member icon, and strange peach colored shapes. This does not go away, and so you might have to log in again. Disappearing Items If you recently earn an item, let's say, the Archivist Outfit, and it goes in your inventory, you might think it stays there for good. But if you close the browser immediately after you get the item, next time you log on to Prodigy, the item will not be there. Unfortunately for some people, if you just bought the Black Fang or Invisibility Cloak, then if the glitch happens, your Academy Pages or Gold Coins will be gone, as well as the item. Un-dead Pets When you battle a real wizard in the Arena and defeat one of their pets, sometimes the pet you are battling will be switched out for the pet you defeated. The "undead" pet will come back in, facing backwards, and will act "hyper", meaning that the battle motions of the pet will be extremely fast. When this glitch occurs, you are stuck in the battle and you can't exit unless you close your tab and start Prodigy up on another tab. Frozen Madness Whenever you see the "share" button on the top of the screen, when you press it, and go to pvp menu (right after pressing the button), it will freeze the game (and you will have to reload the page). This glitch mostly happens in the first few days of a new arena season. Spell-Changing Pets Sometimes when you bring pets to pvp, their spells change. This is very common, especially for pets with 2 single range attacks (attack one foe), and 2 multi-range attacks (attack all enemies). It is unknown what makes this glitch happen. Never-Ending Arena If your computer/mobile device goes into sleep mode during an arena battle, when you reopen your computer you will be stuck in it and lose 50 trophies. This has been changed to 100 Arena Points of loss due to "desertion." Question Correct (Simplified explanation) "You get 5 dollars an hour, if d is total dollars and h is hours then what is the equation?" (d = 5 * h) This question seems simple but you cannot say d = h * 5 even though d = h * 5 (Incorrect) is equal to d = 5 * h (Correct). It is unsure if this affects any other questions. d = 5h is also technically correct. Question Picture Instead of a picture, the HTML code for it will show up. Player Card If you walk towards the Twilight Wheel in Lamplight Town before it's time to spin the wheel and pull up a Player Card before you get there, the Member Card will fuse with the Player Card. World Map When logging into Prodigy and clicking "All Worlds", all the servers will appear full even though they aren't. It is unknown what causes this to happen. Buddy Sometimes, buddies will show up, but not the wizard. This is easily mistaken for when a player has no buddies by applies a Brown Hamster morph marble. Battle Background If the internet goes out in the middle of a battle and you choose to attack, the question refuses to show and instead you get just the background. Invisible Background Sometimes, especially when internet connection is poor, when you are answering a question, the white background does not appear, leaving you the other background (Ex. bonfire spire background) and the question is barely visible. Misplaced Character Players can walk on blocked places such as walls while you can't. So they can go out of bounds (out of the map), and others. This may happen because the wizards in one room are appearing in the one you are currently in. Water Extinguisher Fire element spells can do powerful damage to Water pets. This rarely occurs. Spells If you click another tab as soon as an attack starts charging and wait a few seconds, then click back on Prodigy, the attack will be compressed. May vary for different attacks. It does not affect the damage done. Level Jump It is unfortunately unknown how to replicate this. Its effect makes your level jump from what level you are currently at a higher level. An example being Level 1 → Level 54. Fighting monsters and doing random things such as changing outfits and others will then obtain the exploit unintentionally. It may be an error in the code or an issue with your browser to conflict with the JavaScript. It is unknown if this exploit was patched in the recent versions and there have not been cases of it happening again. It occurred during version 1.6. Double Reward It is unknown if it is fixed, but if you continuously minimize and maximize the browser, sometimes the chests will show up twice (about 1/2 a second apart) and you can get the rewards of both chests. This also works with spells (double spells). You could take advantage of this to get parts for a quest twice as fast but it is hard to execute and sometimes doesn't work. Double Daily Reset Rewards There are many parts to this exploit but in reality it is very simple. Reset rewards include; bounties, daily reward bonuses, wheel spins, and some other ones to be found. Players can receive double the normal amount of these rewards by changing the time and/or date while the game is open. For example, If I had gone to the Town Square in Lamplight Town and had just spun the Left Wheel and/or the Twilight Wheel I could spin the wheel again (but with different items on the spinner) even without membership. All you have to do is spin the wheel for today, change the date on your computer for sometime far in the future (so you don't accidentally decline the next days reward) and refresh the page, then when you log back in there will be another chance to spin and you still get the current-day reward. It is the same deal with members except you get 4 rewards instead of 2. You can do this with daily rewards (the rewards you get at the beginning of the game that get better as you hold a streak), wheels in town square, and bounties. If you go out of the specific place you are in like town square, and you walk out to another place in the same map, your date will be automatically synced back to the current date. (Simplified) By changing the date of your computer, phone, etc, farther in the future, and refresh your page, you can get double daily rewards. You could take advantage of this to get more gold or possibly items, but in total it does take up a lot of time. This is something you can try that works with Google Chrome, and is easy but can be not worth the time. Stars Jump This is an uncommon glitch, similar to a level jump, that sets your stars to a high level, causing you to level up multiple levels after gaining experience stars. Example: At level 70, if this glitch happened and made your stars 70,000, you would jump to level 77. Weird Black Boxes Black boxes with light green (lime) "X"s on it appears along the left side of the screen. Battle Buggy Sometimes on Windows desktops using Chrome, entering a battle and trying to answer a question would be difficult; temporary green checker-pattern glitches would be found around the screen border for some time. Accompanying this are transparent glitches that can cover parts of a question or a text, making it more difficult to determine what to do. Only sometimes, the transparent covering can be gone by highlighting and/or clicking away from highlighting the question. Xander _____, The Name Changer In your classmates list, you can get this person that is level 2 that is named Xander. He has a random name, and if you go to your friends list and back to classmates, you see he has a different name. Say, for example, he is Xander Redfoot. Go to your friends list, then back, and then he is Xander Greenbreath. (This happened Hero8514. It may have not happened to anyone else.) Hyper Dance This can only work for members and former members. So when you are on the cloud chose your dance move and start dancing. Then open a new tab and count to 30, then go back to the Prodigy tab and you will start dancing super fast. Hidden Hotbar This is where when a player first logs in, their hotbar is missing. This is quite problematic, if the player is stuck in an area only accessible by map. If fixed itself after leaving an area. Un-dead Wizard When you beat a wizard in a battle and you attack the user's pet, the wizard may be sent back to the field at 0 health facing the opposite direction and stays there even when a pet is switched out. The wizard will stay there until one of the challengers reloads their page to end the battle. Unable to claim Member Box. Sometimes, the game will keep you from claiming a member box and will not let you no matter what you do. There will not be an option to claim the box. You won't receive the items either. Patched Daniel Heroblade, Your Wizard Watch Friend Sometimes, when entering the game and the Wizard Watch! tab pops up before you can do anything, all of the avatars of your friends go transparent and the names of your classmates/friends are replaced by someone named "Daniel Heroblade." Exiting out of the wizard watch and re-entering into the social tab fixes this. Glitched Bounty Randomly, when you get a bounty you will find the bounty monster is not there, and it will never be there and you will always have one pending bounty to turn in. (R.I.P people trying to get Black Fang equipment.) The Repetitive Conjure Cubes This is when a player gets a conjure cube every time they log in to Prodigy. It is very rare for players to encounter this glitch. It is unknown what causes this. Sometimes the player can get more than one conjure cube at a time. Double Map Sometimes if logging on to your account on 2 different tabs you will find decorations from the first map overlaying the current map. This is only graphical. Music Sometimes, but rarely, the good job music at the end of battles continues after the level screen. It goes away if you try to go to a battle. If you run away, the battle music can perform this glitch too. Non-Member Monster At the Eastern Monster Machine, you could turn your character into a member. If you clicked the machine and closed out the membership pop-up, and your character would become a member, but keep note that if you tried to go to another area your screen will load continuously and you would need to close the window. When this glitch was fixed and you tried to become a monster, you would return to your normal form in a second. Blitz When the move Blitz was used, there was a slight graphical glitch, causing many of the items used. Barnacle Cove You would keep on battling Squibbles until you exited the quest. Overlapping After you battled, sometimes your fourth pet's level on the star would overlap your third pet's level. This was a very common glitch, but sometimes this glitch got serious and your fourth pet's level almost completely covered your third pet's level. At times, this was only caused by lag. Vayah Cube When a player was walking and they clicked on the Conjure Cube icon, they were able to walk past a pet without battling them. This glitch was fixed when Prodigy caused your character to stop if you clicked on something else. Vayah Tower If you clicked the Dark Tower while being a non-member, a pop-up would appear, saying, "Members get amazing things!". By clicking the button "Become a member!" and then closing the new tab that appeared, you could climb up to floor 20. Vayah Chives When battling Cebollini for the final time, sometimes, when in the third stage, your browser would freeze due to unfinished code. This has been patched in an earlier version. Good luck defeating Bonfire Spire, previous players! Infinite Conjure Cubes In order to do this glitch, you must be about to get a conjure cube from levelling up (you get one every 5 levels). Once the prompt comes up that you received a conjure cube, do not press "Ok". Instead, reload the page. This will give you the conjure cube, but set you back to the amount of experience you had before the battle started. This cannot give you "infinite" conjure cubes since you can only have a certain amount. But you can repeat this as much as you want. If you are on macOS, there is a glitch that does not help you at all. When you finish fighting a monster, spam-click the windows button and then try to collect the loot in the chest, you cannot collect the chest, and you may have to shut your macOS down. Infinite Wheel Prizes Changing the date on a Computer to the next day can make you get infinite prizes, just keep changing the date forward and back. Mistaken for a Glitch Vayah Wizard The opponent on an online battle runs out of lives but can still attack if you go first. But after both wizards attack, the wizard that is out of lives will have to switch out. This is not a glitch, they have a tie feature because of this. This can be useful because if you go second you can use absorb or glacial shield and fight indefinitely. Satanic Dragons In the Pumpkinfest of 2018, the Stone Dragon in the Northwest Court of Lamplight Town was provided an Easter Egg (hidden reference/allusion to something else). Instead of its usual bright blue eyes, its eyes were colored blood orange (like the blood moon phenomenon's color). Trios of melted candles were placed on all four corners of the statue platform. This was considered religious and looked to be satanic. However, we cannot confirm this, and it isn't a glitch. The mere eye-color change happens with almost every event. Arena "Hack" 1 A way for wizards to more easily get Arena Points. You play in the arena against another real wizard, enter into a question to answer for a spell, wait 2.25+ minutes on another tab. The other wizard would usually quit of boredom due to your inactivity. This is cruel and bad, if you publicly say you do this, your wizard will be wiped from the game. Arena "Hack" 2 When you log in with 2 accounts on separate tabs, and let one battle the other, then close/reload one of the tabs, after a while the other account will win, and get 100 points fast. Some players call this "The points generator". This doesn't work all the time, due to players could battle one of your accounts during the process. Accessibility Hacking This is unconfirmed. Sometimes, a player may be able to change the times on their device to reset wheels of wonder and collect new member chests. This has caused sightings of unconfirmed equipment as well as rare attributes to players. Even Trialmaster's equipment has been sighted as well as rare-to-impossible items like a Celestial Wand or a Frog Wizard Hood. Map Inconsistencies If you click on your map in the game, everything seems alright. But when you look a little closer, you will see that something is out of place. When you look at the icon for Lamplight Town, it shows a small town with a large Coliseum on the left-hand side. Wait, hold up! If you go to Lamplight Town in the game, you have to walk right to get to the Coliseum! Double Spins After you complete the Florian quest and go back and finish the Earth Warden quests to get a reward, once you finish the quests and head to the elevator, you can enter the elevator, get out of the elevator after the door closes, and come back in. Then, you get TWO spins. This was actually changed for all wheels accessible in the Academy. Free Memberships If you create a teacher account, and then completely set it up (use the “I homeschool” button for your school), there should be a “share prodigy” button at the top right corner. If you copy the share link, then log out, you should be able to make a new account with a different email with the link. Fully setup that account too. Join both classes, and play for a little bit. Then wait overnight. Log back into the first account, and go back to “share prodigy”. Claim the membership, and give it to yourself. You’re done! Make new accounts with the share link to get more memberships. You have to give yourself another membership every three months.Category:Gameplay Category:Article Stub